Berättelser från Agrabah
by Linnea Danielsson
Summary: Min alternativversion av Disneyversionen av Aladdin. Jag försöker skildra bakgrunden till de magiska händelserna på ett mer realistiskt sätt och göra historien mer filosofiskt avancerad.
1. Vägspärren

Varning! Några av figurerna i den här berättelsen ser väldigt annorlunda ut än vad vi är vana vid att tänka oss. Förträng alla bilder på Jago och Abu lite grann, föreställ er Jasmin med en långärmad knälång orange blus över sin turkosa dräkt och med mörkblå slöja där hon går omkring i palatset, och tänk er att sultanens skägg svart istället för vitt innan ni kommer igång med läsningen. Geografin är inte heller exakt som i Disneys version, ej heller släktskapsförhållandena mellan karaktärerna.

Kapitel 1. Vägspärren.

De hade väntat i timmar, men ockupationssoldaterna vägrade fortfarande att släppa igenom dem. Solen gick ned bakom de sandklädda kullarna utanför staden. Det hade bildats en mindre folkmassa vid vägspärren. Det fanns både bilar och kameler bland de väntande människorna. De flesta var traditionellt klädda, men några av männen hade västerländska kläder.

Folk var trötta och irriterade, och de önskade att amerikanerna skulle släppa förbi dem. "Vi är inga självmordsbombare", muttrade en man. "Nej, men i det här läget kan jag faktiskt förstå dem som blir det", sade en kvinna som stod bredvid honom.

"Åh, det lär inte bli några affärer på stora torget för mig idag", sade en man som stod och höll i tömmarna på en kamel. "Men", tillade han, "den här folksamlingen är ju ganska skaplig den också, och alla som har lärt sig av västerländska ekonomer vet ju att marknaden finns överallt."

I en rasande - för att inte säga rent övernaturlig - fart lastade köpmannen av sin kamel och slog upp ett stånd med alla möjliga underliga saker på. Alla glodde naturligtvis på honom när han gjorde det. Köpmannen var något under medellängd och hade en jättestor rund näsa. Han var klädd i en ljusblå kaftan med ett vinrött band runt midjan och hade en stor vit turban.

"De bästa varorna hittar ni här idag - eller ikväll menar jag. Välkomna fram! Titta på den här! Kombinerad vattenpipa, kaffepanna, gör också pommes frites!" Han hällde ut en hög pommes frites ur tingesten. Sedan dunkade han vattenpipan eller vad det nu var lätt mot ståndet. "Den håller… den håller inte!", noterade han när den sprack sönder.

Men krimskramsförsäljaren gav inte upp så lätt. Han tog fram en vit låda som såg ganska alldaglig ut. "Åh, titta på den här! Jag har aldrig sett den så välbevarad förut." Han gläntade lite på locket, pruttade med läpparna och utbrast: "Fräscht ännu!"

Kvinnan som hade uttalat en viss sympati med självmordsbombarna började maka sig iväg för att komma längre bort från den tokige försäljaren, men han ropade: "Vänta gå inte! Jag kan se att du endast nöjer dig med det allra mest exklusiva!"

Kvinnan blev nyfiken. Hon tänkte inte betala för någonting som denne tokstolle försökte sälja, men hon ville se vad han menade med det "allra mest exklusiva". Försäljaren tog fram en gammaldags oljelampa och sade högtidligt: "Denna oskattbara antika lampa avgjorde en gång en ung mans öde, och inte bara det, den ändrade hela Agrabahs historia. Skall jag berätta denna legend?"

Han hällde ut ett fint silverglittrande pulver ur lampan ned i handen och kastade det upp mot himlen och - fullständigt mirakulöst - det tycktes stanna kvar i den djupt mörkblå himlen som en mängd nya stjärnor. Folk stirrade hänfört och det blev knäpptyst i människoklungan.

Köpmannens röst hördes tydligt fastän han nu talade lågt, nästan viskande: "Det började en ond mörk natt, där en ond man väntade, med ett ont uppsåt."


	2. Jafar och Jago

Kapitel 2. Jafar och Jago.

"Är du säker på att det här är rätt ställe?", frågade Jago för femtioelfte gången.

"JA, HAR JAG JU SAGT!", röt Jafar. "Jag förstår inte varför jag tog med dig på det här!"

"Det förstår inte jag heller", sade Jago.

"Jag börjar bli så innerligt less på dig att jag nästan ångrar att jag köpte dig av den där värdshusvärden", sade Jafar. Detta fick Jago att känna sig uppriktigt sårad, fastän han förstod att Jafar knappast menade vad han sade.

Jago hade blivit såld som slav av sina egna föräldrar när han var ett småbarn. Han hade hamnat hos en värdshusvärd, som hade väntat sig att han kunde arbeta mer än han kunde och som misshandlade och vanvårdade honom fruktansvärt. Sedan hade han blivit sjuk och hållit på att dö av sjukdom och vanvård. När Jafar hade lyft honom för fösta gången, hade Jago trott att det var dödsängeln som kom för att hämta honom.

Jafar var både läkekunnig, trollkunnig och allmänt lärd. Han var enligt Jagos uppfattning - som naturligtvis präglades både av att Jago själv var en yngling och av det sätt på vilket Jafar brukade tala om sitt liv - var Jafar mycket gammal. Jafar hade åtminstone ytligt sett klarat sig mycket bra här i livet under Jagos livstid. Jafar var nämligen visir till sultanen och därmed en av de mäktigaste männen i Agrabah.

Varken Jafar eller Jago tyckte särskilt bra om sultanen, även om Jafar var bra på att låtsas göra det. Jafar konspirerade för att göra sig själv till sultan, och numera var även Jago införstådd i en del av intrigerna.

Jago sprang omkring och funderade på om han skulle be Jafar ödmjukt om ursäkt eller om han skulle börja gräla med honom. Detta att springa omkring och fundera var ingenting konstigt för Jago, för han brukade vara ganska hyperaktiv.

Vad hade han gjort som fick Jafar att tycka att han lika gärna kunde ha fått dö i plågor och förnedring och elände? Förstod Jafar verkligen inte att "sandkullen en kilometer söder om Abd Qarmida-oasen" var en alldeles för vag beskrivning av mötesplatsen och att de säkert hade gått om Garzim? Och var det inte ganska onödigt av Jafar att hypnotisera honom, Jago, med ormstaven när de rastade i oasen?

Jafar skrattade plötsligt till. "Jago, du är väl inte sur för att jag har behandlat dig konstigt hela dagen och sedan förolämpat dig grovt genom att antyda att du är fullständigt värdelös? Det hör till min natur att vara hemlighetsfull och ond."

Jago sprang fram till Jafar. "Du är inte ond!", sade han eftertryckligt.

"Vad är jag då?", frågade Jafar. Han log inte längre utan verkade mycket allvarlig, nästan sorgsen.

"Tja, lite girig och maktlysten med hårda nypor och ett lynnigt humör kanske", sade Jago, "men du är i alla fall inte ond!"

"Och vad är ondska då?", frågade Jafar. "Jag gör onda handlingar fast jag vet att de är onda. Alla moralfilosofer brukar hävda att det är sämre att vara medvetet ond än att inbilla sig att onda gärningar är goda. Fast man skulle i och för sig kunna hävda att självbedrägeriet är ytterligare en synd…"

"Du är inte ond!", sade Jago och slog armarna om Jafar. "Om du vore ond skulle du ju aldrig göra några goda gärningar, som att ta hand om mig till exempel."

"Om det är som du resonerar så finns det ju inga onda människor, och det vet jag att det gör", sade Jafar. "Jag har sett tillräckligt mycket av världen och mänskligheten för att veta det."

"Åh, Jafar, kan vi inte prata om något annat?", sade Jago. "Kan du inte berätta en from legend om profeten Muhammed? Vad sägs om den om Muhammeds himmelsfärd?"

"Den har du redan hört hur många gånger som helst!", sade Jafar. "Jag kan berätta en annan legend för dig, en mycket äldre legend, en sådan legend som det är förbjudet att tro på."

"Va?!", sade Jago. "Det kan väl inte vara förbjudet att tro på vidskepliga sagor?"

"Har jag verkligen uppfostrat dig till att vara hur naiv som helst eller är du verkligen så dum som folk tror att du är?!", röt Jafar, som nu plötsligt var arg igen. Jago tänkte att han nog aldrig skulle kunna lära sig att förstå honom. Jafar drog ett djupt andetag.

"Det finns ett brott som kallas för avgudadyrkan", förklarade Jafar i ett pedagogiskt tonfall. "Innan folket i Agrabah blev muslimer trodde de på många gudar. De hade underbara berättelser om sina gudar och profeter, som de trodde på som vi tror på Koranen. Men som du vet får man inte tillbe andra gudar än Allah. Om du blir påkommen med att göra det kan du bli dömd till halshuggning av sultanen och till Helvetet av Allah. Och för muslimer är de uråldriga myterna just bara vidskepliga sagor. Men du, jag tror att det kommer någon nu."


	3. Aladdin på flykt

Kapitel 3. Aladdin på flykt.

Morgonen grydde. Jafar och Jago rastade i Abd Qarmida-oasen på hemvägen. De var nedstämda för att de inte hade lyckats få tag på den magiska lampan. De hade med Garzims hjälp till och med lyckats väcka demonen som vaktade den, men sandlejonbesten ville endast släppa in en "oslipad diamant" i den magiska grottan (som var dess gap), och den hade svalt Garzim.

Samtidigt som Jafar och Jago slumrade till i oasen vaknade stadslivet i Agrabah. Det började som vanligt myllra av folk på marknadsplatsen, och försäljarna bjöd högljutt ut sina varor. Någon ropade: "Stoppa tjuven!"

Aladdin var en fattig yngling som försörjde sig på att stjäla. Just nu hade han stulit ett bröd och var på flykt undan palatsvakterna, som också var ett slags poliser i Agrabah och därför ägnade en ganska stor tid att jaga småtjuvar som Aladdin. Aladdin och många andra unga fattiga tjuvar hade blivit skickliga akrobater som nästan hade gjort det till en sport att fly från vakterna. Dessa oftast föräldralösa barn och ungdomar kallades föraktfullt för gatråttor.

Aladdin hade tagit sig upp på ett hustak, men vakterna var honom fortfarande hack i häl. "Dina händer skall bli min trofé, gatråtta!", ropade vaktchefen Rasoul.

För att de inte skulle få tag i honom blev han tvungen att svinga sig ned med hjälp av tvättstrecken som hängde mellan det huset och ett annat. Som tur var fanns det rätt många tvättstreck. Det höll emellertid på att gå dåligt i alla fall, för han slant på tvättstrecket. Han hade nog gjort illa sig eller rent av blivit allvarligt skadad om inte fallet hade dämpats av ett solskydd av tyg som fanns utanför dörren till ett av husen.

Han lyckades med att snabbt smita in i en smal gränd trots att han var tämligen intrasslad i kläder och tyger som han råkat få med sig från tvättstrecken. "Tro inte att du kommer undan så lätt!", hörde han Rasoul ropa från taket. Aladdin fnös och mumlade: "Tror ni det där var lätt?", medan han trasslade sig loss.

Gränden var tom såväl som på två kvinnor. Aladdin kände dem och visste att de var på hans sida mot Rasoul. Det hade att göra med politiska intriger på hög nivå.

De olika ämbetsmännen i Agrabah intrigerade ständigt mot varandra för att komma högre i sultanens gunst och få mera makt, och de båda kvinnornas män hade haft olika ämbeten men sedan blivit avsatta och fått sina egendomar beslagtagna. Den ene mannen hade varit vaktchef och skulle fortfarande ha varit det om det inte vore för Rasoul.

Aladdin gick fram till kvinnorna. "God morgon, mina damer!", sade han och log ett charmigt leende.

"Hamnat i klistret lite tidigt idag va, Aladdin?", sade den ena av kvinnorna.

"I klistret? Jag? Nej, det är bara i klistret när man blir fast", sade Aladdin.

Då hörde han Rasouls röst säga: "Där är du!" alldeles bakom honom, och han hann inte reagera förrän Rasoul höll honom i ett järngrepp. "Jag är fast", kommenterade Aladdin.

"Jag skall…", började Rasoul, men mer hann han inte säga förrän någon blixtsnabbt drog av honom turbanen och knöt den runt ögonen på honom som en ögonbindel.

"Perfekt timat, brorsan, som vanligt", sade Aladdin, men det är inte troligt att Aladdins lillebror hörde det, för han var redan på flykt från de båda andra vakter som deltog i morgonens tjuvjakt.

Aladdin och hans lillebror, som var ungefär fyra år yngre än han själv och mycket snabb och vig som en apa, lyckades fly upp i en byggnadsställning där arbetet tydligen inte hade börjat än. De tre vakterna kastade varsin kastkniv efter dem, men de träffade endast i byggnadsställningen. Aladdin och brorsan (ingen kom ihåg vad han hette egentligen utan han kallades bara för Brorsan) lyckades ta sig upp på ett hustak och därifrån in genom ett fönster.


	4. Ungarna

Kapitel 4. Ungarna.

Inne i huset stod Sadira och sopade golvet. Hon stod med ryggen mot fönstret när Aladdin och Brorsan hoppade in, så hon blev skrämd innan hon förstod vilka de var, och det var nära att hon hade skrikit på hjälp.

"Lugn, det är bara vi", sade Aladdin. "Snälla göm oss, vi är jagade av vakterna."

Sadira öppnade en tom kista som fanns i rummet, men innan hon hade hunnit gömma Aladdin i den kom hennes styvmor in. Sadiras styvmor var en tjock tant som hade sett rasande ut alla gånger som Aladdin hade sett henne, och den här gången var verkligen inget undantag.

"Din lilla slinka!", skrek styvmodern och slog Sadira så att hon for i väggen. "Våga inte ta in smutsiga tjuvpojkar från gatan igen!"

"Det var inte hennes fel…", började Aladdin.

"Ut med er era usla snuskiga gatråttor och sätt inte era smutsiga fötter på mitt golv igen!", skrek Sadiras styvmor och slog efter Aladdin och Brorsan med kvasten. De flydde ut ur huset med kärringen hack i häl.

"Stackars Sadira! Hoppas att hon inte blir slagen alldeles sönder och samman", sade Aladdin när styvmodern hade smällt igen dörren bakom dem.

Aladdin och Brorsan hade inte hunnit ta många steg innan de var jagade av vakterna igen. De blev tvungna till ännu en stunds dramatisk flykt innan de satte sig på en smutsig bakgård för att äta av brödet. Aladdin delade brödet i två ungefär lika stora bitar och lät Brorsan välja bit.

Just när Aladdin skulle ta sin första tugga av brödet, råkade han få syn på ett par småungar som rotade i en avskrädeshög i närheten. Det var en pojke på ungefär tre och en flicka på ungefär fem, och de tittade på Aladdin och Brorsan och deras bröd med en tiggande blick.

Aladdin suckade och tänkte att ingenting kunde förstöra aptiten så mycket som medlidande. Han gick fram och räckte sin del av brödet till ungarna. För att inte behöva känna hungern stegras vid åsynen av andra som åt gick han iväg en bit.

Aladdin kom till gatan. Där gick det folk som vanligt, men snart hördes trumpetstötar och ett fint följe närmade sig. Först red en mycket förnämt klädd men inte speciellt vacker ung man på en vit häst, sedan gick två trumpetare och sist en man som ledde en svart häst som såg fin ut trots att den var tungt lastad.

Prins Ahmed red genom Agrabah på den allra sista etappen till palatset där han skulle fria till prinsessan Jasmin. Han var som vanligt på ganska dåligt humör när han sneglade mot folket som glodde imponerat mot honom. Naturligtvis ansåg han att det var helt i sin ordning att de var imponerade och glodde, men han var ändå på dåligt humör.

Prins Ahmed var mycket lättkränkt och alltid irriterad på någonting. Han var i grunden en ganska olycklig människa, trots att han på ytan hade allt man kunde önska sig. Tyvärr hade han ovanan att avreagera sig på andra, och han hade aldrig några samvetsförebråenden eftersom han ansåg sig vara mer värd än andra. Detta innebar i praktiken att han var både elak och fisförnäm.

Som om det inte var nog med alla andra mindre irriterande småsaker som hade förstört hans humör, sprang det fram två lumpet klädda småungar och ställde sig rakt framför hästen.

Prins Ahmed tog fram en piska och ropade: "Ur vägen era smutsiga glin!"

När Aladdin såg vilket övervåld den förnäme främlingen tänkte göra mot hans små skyddslingar sprang han fram och hejdade piskan med sin arm. "Om jag vore lika rik som du skulle jag unna mig lite hyfs!", ropade han.

Ahmed kände sig naturligtvis kränkt över att en fattiglapp stack upp mot honom på det viset. Han vräkte omkull Aladdin i en gyttjepöl och ropade: "Jag skall lära dig lite hyfs! Du är en värdelös fattiglapp. Du blev född till fattiglapp och du kommer att dö som fattiglapp och bara lössen kommer att sakna dig!"

Prins Ahmed log i mjugg när han hörde fattiglappen ropa att han inte alls var värdelös och inte hade några löss. Han trodde naturligtvis inte ett dugg på att han inte hade löss, och om han hade tittat bakom sig hade han sett Aladdin klia sig i huvudet.


	5. Prins Ahmeds frieri

Kapitel 5. Prins Ahmeds frieri.

"Prins Ahmed, son av kung Baltazar III av Mulkistan hälsar högvördigt sultan Babalonies II av Agrabah med anhållan om hans dotters hand."

Sultan Bobo svarade inte med samma högtidlighet utan sprang fram till prins Ahmed och skakade han hand med ett hjärtligt leende. "Välkommen prins Ahmed!"

En kort stund senare bjöds Ahmed på fin middag. Prinsessan Jasmin kom dit beledsagad av två vackra slavinnor, en svart och en blond flicka. Sultanen presenterade Ahmed och Jasmin för varandra:

"Här är min dotter Jasmin. - Det här är prins Ahmed."

"Jag vet, en till sådan där friare", sade Jasmin i en ganska sur ton och himlade med ögonen.

Sultanen suckade. "Försök å ryck upp dig, Jasmin, du måste vara artig när vi har fint besök!"

"Marja och Dawa är bättre underhållningsartister än jag", sade Jasmin. "Hämta en trummis och låt dem dansa för honom!"

Lite senare uppförde Marja och Dawa en dans från Dawas afrikanska hemland Maraqesh. De dansade bra, men det var ändå ett dåligt substitut för Jasmins goda humör och stämningen i festsalen var ganska betryckt.

Prins Ahmed började skrävla om hur rik han var, att han kunde betala flera kistor med guld och flera kistor med ädelstenar i hemgift. Jasmin kommenterade: "Är det sådant du har att ge så får du mer om du går till en slavhandlare eller en bordellmamma". Sedan gick hon från bordet.

En liten stund senare fick Ahmed gå in i haremet för att försöka prata med Jasmin, naturligtvis övervakad av ett par eunucker som skulle se till att han inte tafsade på henne. Ahmed tyckte sig vara ett under av tålamod som inte avbröt frieriet för Jasmins ohyfsade uppträdande vid matbordet. När hon blev hans hustru skulle han nog tukta henne ordentligt.

Men nu var det frieri, och frieri innebar höviskt uppträdande. De kom in i en fin liten trädgård. Eftersom prins Ahmed inte visste vad han skulle säga till prinsessan Jasmin gick han direkt på handkyssen.

Jasmin drog undan handen med ett häftigt ryck. "Haroud och Massoud!", ropade hon till eunuckerna. "Skulle inte ni se till att han inte tafsade på mig?!"

Haroud och Massoud tittade på varandra och prins Ahmed sade: "Men jag ville ju bara kyssa din hand!"

"Det är att tafsa!", sade Jasmin.

Sedan gick hon bort till en stor tiger som strök omkring på andra sidan trädgården. "Rajah, buss på prins Ahmed! Buss på prins Ahmed!", viskade hon i tigerns öra.

Ahmed försökte fly från tigern, och då bet den sönder hans byxor. Det kändes väldigt otäckt när tänderna rispade hans bak. Nu hade prins Ahmed verkligen fått nog av prinsessan Jasmin.


	6. Lagen

Kapitel 6. Lagen.

"Jasmin, du får sluta avvisa alla friare som gör sin kur!", sade Bobo där de satt och pratade vid fontänen en stund efter att prins Ahmed hade rest. "Det står i lagen att du skall gifta dig med en prins före nästa födelsedag!"

Jasmin suckade. "Kan du inte ändra på den där lagen då? Jag vill inte ha med de där prinsarna att göra! Jag kanske skulle vilja gifta mig om det vore vackert som i sagorna där de blir kära i varandra, men inte som det är nu. Jag blir äcklad vid blotta tanken på att…" Hon slutförde inte meningen.

"Men Jasmin, du är prinsessa och vi kommer förr eller senare att behöva arvingar till sultanatet, och du kan ändå inte leva här ogift i resten av livet. Är det inte lika bra att du ser till att välja någon?"

"Jag önskar att jag inte vore prinsessa!", sade Jasmin och fick tårar i ögonen. Bobo sträckte armarna mot henne och sade milt:

"Men kära lilla Jasmin!"

Jasmin drog sig undan, ville inte bli kramad. Hon försökte förgäves dölja att hon grät. Hennes far fortsatte att försöka trösta henne.

"Snälla gråt inte! Du kommer säkert att vänja dig efter ett litet tag. Du behöver kanske inte ens flytta, för eftersom du inte har några bröder kommer ju din man att bli min arvinge, och även om du flyttar så går det säkert att ordna så att du kan komma hit och hälsa på med jämna mellanrum. Och kom ihåg att det också finns fördelar med att vara drottning."

Nu blev Jasmin riktigt arg. "Du fattar för tusan ingenting!", skrek hon. "Tror du kanske att det är palatset det handlar om?! Jag hatar att ständigt vara övervakad, och att aldrig få gå någonstans utan att först ha bett om tillstånd, och att aldrig få gå utanför palatsmurarna utan minutiösa förberedelser, som den gången du beordrade alla att bomma igen sina fönster bara för att jag skulle besöka badhuset! Vad tror ni egentligen om mig? Att jag springer och kastar mig i armarna på vilka främlingar som helst, jag som inte ens tål vanliga prinsar? Jag önskar att jag hatade dig lika mycket som allt du står för!"

Lagen om att en prinsessa måste gifta sig med en prins hade skrivits av emir Hassan V (det här var innan emir Hamid IX hade antagit titeln sultan) efter att hans dotter Leila hade rymt med en fattig pojke och gift sig med honom utan lov. Emiren hade sedan förklarat sin dotters äktenskap ogiltigt och låtit halshugga både henne och hennes man.

Orsaken till den hårda tidspressen var att det ansågs viktigt att bruden var oskuld fram till äktenskapet, och att det som i Leilas fall var svårare att kontrollera en vuxen kvinnas sexualitet än en flickas - Leila hade precis som Jasmin vägrat att gifta sig i mycket unga år, och var 22 år när hon rymde.

Nu sprang Jasmin in och slog sönder alla ömtåliga prydnadssaker inom räckhåll, medan Bobo följde efter och bad henne att lugna ned sig. Till slut kom Haroud och tog fast henne med ett smart grepp som tvingar en att krama sig själv och som är så gott som omöjligt att slita sig loss från trots att det inte gör ont.

Efteråt låg Jasmin på sin säng och grät, och Bobo satt vid sitt modellslott och grubblade på vad han skulle ta sig till med Jasmin.

Han tänkte att Jasmin måste vara överkänslig på något vis. Hon var sexton snart sjutton år gammal, och vad Bobo hade förstått var det vuxen ålder för en flicka. Hon såg vuxen ut också, och var sin mor Badra upp i dagen. Fast bara till utseendet, inte till personligheten. Badra hade alltid varit vänlig och mycket mån att vara till lags.

Badra hade varit bara fjorton år när hon giftes bort med Bobo och vad han kunde minnas hade det inte varit något stort problem, så felet kunde ju inte gärna vara Jasmins ålder.

Och så detta att Jasmin (som Bobo uppfattade det) blev rasande för ingenting och slog sönder saker. Om det inte vore för att hon mådde så uppenbart dåligt hade han blivit arg på henne och tyckt att hon förtjänade en omgång stryk. Kunde det vara så illa att hon var psykiskt sjuk?

Han fick rådgöra med Jafar. Sultan Bobo hade ett mycket stort förtroende för Jafar, både i fråga om visdom och pålitlighet, och han visste att Jafar förutom sina mer allmänna kvaliteter dessutom var en inte helt oskicklig läkare. Det här var definitivt ett fall för Jafar.


	7. Kapuks diamant

Kapitel 7. Kapuks diamant.

Jafar och Jago kom hem från öknen, och Jafar hade redan börjat planera hur han skulle få tag på den "oslipade diamant" som den magiska grottan hade talat om. Jafar visste naturligtvis inte vem det var, men han visste hur han skulle kunna ta reda på det.

Jafar hade ett hemligt laboratorium i källaren, och ett magiskt timglas med "tidens sand". Om man fick igång rätt kemiska processer runt omkring var timglaset utmärkt att spå med, och Jafar var ganska skicklig både på kemiska processer och på att spå. Det skulle emellertid underlätta betydligt om Jafar fick tag på en magisk ring som sultanen hade utan att förstå att den var magisk.

På ringen fanns en blå diamant, som en gång hade tjänat som magisk kristall åt den store trollkarlen Kapuk. Kapuk var en av Jafars förfäder, men eftersom Jafar höll sitt gamla namn hemligt var det ingen som visste det.

Det berättades att Kapuks själ var bunden till diamanten och att han hade överlevt att bli halshuggen tack vare den. Till slut hade han ändå dött av att man både genomborrade hans hjärta och krossade hans skalle, men det sades att med diamanten skulle en mäktig trollkarl kunna återuppväcka honom från de döda. Sultan Bobo hade förmodligen också hört det, men han trodde inte på magi.

Nu tänkte ju inte Jafar göra någonting riktigt så avancerat, han skulle bara använda kraften i ringen för att bättre kunna genomföra sin spådom.

Jafar berättade inte om Kapuk för Jago. Han berättade bara att han skulle försöka övertala sultanen att ge honom diamanten. De gick iväg och letade reda på sultanen.

Sultan Bobo satt och lekte med sitt modellslott. Han ryckte till när Jafars långa skugga höljde sig över honom. När han såg vem det var drog han en lättnadens suck och sade: "Jafar, trofaste rådgivare! Jag är i desperat behov av din visdom!"

"Mitt liv är blott att tjäna, ers nåd", sade Jafar och bugade djupt.

"Det är den här frieriaffären, Jasmin vägrar att välja en make. Idag var det en mulkistansk prins som hette Ahmed som…"

Sultanen tappade tråden av att Jago sprang runt i rummet, och när Jago kom inom räckhåll rufsade han ut hans turban med samma rörelse som ibland används för att rufsa till håret på söta små barn. Jago backade några steg tillbaka och började rätta till turbanen medan han såg på sultanen med en mycket ilsken blick.

"Ers majestät har verkligen god hand med dumma små slavar", sade Jafar och flinade kort. "Jago, du kan gå hem så att du inte stör mera. Nå, ers nåd, var snäll och fortsätt berätta."

Jago gick iväg och Bobo berättade vad som hade hänt och att han var orolig för att Jasmin kunde ha något fel på mentalhälsan.

"Ja, det låter faktiskt som att det skulle kunna vara hysteri, ers nåd. Det är en sjukdom som sitter i livmodern och som behandlas med rökdesinficering av vagina samt äktenskap", sade Jafar medan han tänkte att det var troligare att det var gallfeber än hysteri.

"Vad säger du? Menar du alltså att det skulle ha en direkt positiv effekt på Jasmins hälsa om vi lyckades gifta bort henne snabbt?"

"Ja, om hysteridiagnosen är korrekt så är det just så, även om hon naturligtvis inte tror det själv", sade Jafar och tänkte att han var ett riktigt kräk som gjorde det så här lätt för sig genom att praktiskt taget strunta i sin patient Jasmin. Men Jafar ignorerade nästan alltid sina samvetsförebråelser, och nu gällde det att få tag på Kapuks diamant.

Jafar aktiverade ormstaven och sade: "Ni har väldigt stor nytta av mig, eller hur ers majestät?"

"Ja, jag har väldigt stor nytta av dig, Jafar. Jag skulle knappast klara mig utan dig", sade sultan Bobo och stirrade hypnotiserat in i ormstavens kristallögon.

"Vet du, ers nåd", sade Jafar och fingrade på ringen runt sultanens finger, "jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja ha Kapuks blå diamant."

Bobo tog av sig ringen och gav den till Jafar, som stoppade på sig den och bugade och sade: "Mycket älskvärt av er ers nåd!". Sedan lämnade Jafar rummet.

"Jag är nog alltför generös", sade Bobo för sig själv, "den där ringen har ju varit i släkten i sekler." Men sedan tänkte han att han ändå hade gjort rätt när han gav Jafar ringen, för Jafar hade gjort så mycket för honom, och det var oftast hopplöst svårt att glädja Jafar med gåvor. I förhållande till sin ställning var han snarast en sorts asket, och en ganska depressiv sådan hade Bobo ibland tyckt sig förstå.


	8. Jago hittar en lönngång

Kapitel 8. Jago hittar en lönngång.

Jago var rastlösare än vanligt när han kom in i den svit av palatset där han och Jafar bodde. Han vankade av och an.

"Åh, varför måste den där dumme lille fjanten till sultan alltid rufsa ut min turban?! Och så Jafar: 'Ers majestät har verkligen god hand med dumma små slavar'", mumlade Jago och härmade Jafars röst så trovärdigt att man kunde ha trott att det var han själv som talade. Jago var nämligen en förstklassig imitatör.

"Fy tusan, även om man är slav kunde väl de där högdjuren behandla en med något slags grundläggande värdighet?! Och han kommer säkert inte att få tag på den där lampan. Det är bara att glömma, han kommer säkert att fumla med sin magi så att vi dör båda två, fy tusan."

När Jago hade sagt det lade han märke till att det var mer än lovligt kvavt i rummet och bestämde sig för att gå ut en sväng. Han gick ut i trädgården och blev genast på bättre humör eftersom det var vackert och luktade gott. Och nu var inte Jafar här och störde hans amatörmässiga botaniska undersökningar heller.

Det dröjde inte länge innan Jago hade hittat något ännu mer spännande än olika slags gräs och blommor: En hemlig gång! Jago var inte mindre impulsiv än att han kröp igenom gången och först förstod att det var dumt gjort när han redan var halvvägs igenom.

Jago kände inte igen sig i rummet han kom in i, men han gissade att han hade kommit in i haremet, vilket var fullständigt livsfarligt eftersom det var dödstraff för män att gå dit utan tillstånd. Efter en kort stund hörde han fotsteg och blev rädd och gömde sig bakom ett draperi. Sedan stirrade han och insåg att han definitivt hade kommit till haremet.

Han hade kommit in till ett rum med två sängar och ett antal vackra förvaringskärl och tyger, men det var inte dem han stirrade på utan på en halvnaken tjej som låg och dåsade på en av sängarna. Det var en mycket vacker blond flicka som han visste att sultanen hade köpt för ungefär ett år sedan. Jago visste också att hon hette Marja. Han hade lagt märke till henne även i ordinära sammanhang när hon var fullt påklädd, och till och med viskat till Jafar att han trodde att han var kär i henne. "Vilket oerhört nonsens!", hade Jafar svarat.

Marja upptäckte Jago efter ett kort ögonblick och svepte snabbt in sig i täcket. Jago rodnade och sade handen för ögonen. "Eh, ursäkta", mumlade han.

"Varför är du här?", frågade Marja.

"Jag hittade en lönngång och jag blev så nyfiken", svarade Jago. Han var orolig för att den han hört gå skulle komma in, men stegen försvann åt ett annat håll.

"Titta inte, jag skall klä på mig", sade Marja.

När hon hade klätt på sig började de prata och blev snabbt vänner. Det framgick att Marja kom från Ryssland, där hon hade blivit kidnappad av rövare och såld till en slavkaravan. Sedan hade haft turen i oturen att bli såld till sultanens palats. Marja längtade hem till sin by i Ryssland.

Efter en stund kom någon in i rummet, och Marja försökte gömma Jago så fort som möjligt.


	9. Abis Mal planerar fritagning

9. Abis Mal planerar fritagning.

Samma händelserika dag som prins Ahmed fick avslag av prinsessan Jasmin och Jago träffade Marja, samlades en grupp rövare efter ett svidande nederlag mot soldaterna som sänts efter dem. Flera av dem hade dött och två av bandets främsta män, Cassim och Salouk, hade fångats i nät och förts till Agrabah för att bli dömda av sultanen.

När de nödtorftigt hade begravt de döda tog bandets hövding Abis Mal till orda: "Nu har vi begravt de döda, så de är borta och ingenting att räkna med. Men Cassim och Salouk är inte döda än, och den agrabanska vakthållningen är inte bättre än att vi kan frita dem. Vid midnatt byter de vakter vid norra stadsporten. Det innebär, att vakter strax före mittnatt marscherar från deras nattkvarter nära palatset genom staden mot norra porten."

Abis Mal var en kort och tjock man som inte såg så respektingivande ut, men det här var på den tiden då han hade både ett skarpt intellekt och en vilja av järn. Bandet, som kallades för De Disciplinerade Rövarna, litade på hans förmåga. Abis Mal räknade dem som fanns kvar, femton, sexton medräknat honom själv.

"De brukar vara fyra stycken. Vi är fyra gånger fler än dem, så de har inte en chans om vi ligger i bakhåll. Då vi har dödat dem tar vi deras kläder. Fyra av oss klär ut oss till vakter och binder de andra men inte hårdare än att det går att slita sig loss. Sedan går vi till fängelset och låtsas att vi är fyra vakter med tolv fångar, och dödar de riktiga vakter vi möter och tar deras nycklar. Om vi hinner byter vi kläder med dem också, så att fler slipper vara bundna. Sedan släpper vi ut Cassim och Salouk", sade Abis Mal.

"Det finns ett problem", sade en av rövarna. "Vi lär ju vara ganska efterlysta vid det här laget. Det blir svårare och svårare att ta sig till staden obemärkt. Vad händer om de känner igen oss redan vid stadsportarna?"

"Vi får klä oss i andra kläder än vi brukar och hoppas att det inte händer. Jag tvingar ingen att följa med, men kom ihåg att Cassim och Salouk är två mycket skickliga rövare som kompletterar varandra perfekt när det verkligen gäller även om de hamnar i luven på varandra ibland. De vore en stor förlust att förlora dem."

Precis som Abis Mal räknade med ställde alla upp, och snart slipade de på detaljerna i Abis Mals plan.


	10. Ut från lönngången

10. Ut från lönngången.

"Åh, Dawa, var det bara du?", sade Marja lättat när hon såg vem som kom. "Jago, du kan komma fram, det är min vän Dawa!"

"Marja, är du inte klok?!", sade Dawa lågt men hetsigt. "Det är dödstraff på att ha kontakt med män utan tillstånd av sultanen!"

Det var tyst en stund. Sedan sade Dawa: "Du är Jafars slavpojke, eller hur?"

"Ja", svarade Jago.

"Det är väl inte han som har sagt åt dig att snoka här inne va?"

"Nej."

"Varför frågar du så?", sade Marja till Dawa.

"Snälla, jag gjorde det inte för att antasta någon här. Jag bara råkade hitta en lönngång…", sade Jago.

"Bara råkade", upprepade Dawa i en ironisk ton. "Det tror jag inte en sekund på. Men ta det lugnt, jag tänker inte sätta dit dig." Sedan vände hon sig till Marja: "Varför jag frågar om Jafar, man vet aldrig vilka skumma saker han har för sig. Jag tror mig veta en del om honom, för vi bodde ett tag i samma by i Maraqesh."

Sedan hördes det nya fotsteg och de hann inte gömma Jago förrän prinsessan Jasmin kom in. Hon var obeslöjad och hade inte heller blusen på sig. Jago höll för ögonen, för han visste att det var dödstraff på att tjuvtitta på prinsessan. (Visserligen hade han redan "gjort sig förtjänt av" ett dödstraff genom att komma in i haremet, men för det första hoppades han på att prinsessan skulle låta bli att sätta dit honom, och för det andra hoppades han på att bli benådad om han ändå åkte fast, och för det tredje så ville han hellre bli halshuggen än torterad till döds).

"Jag tittar inte! Jag tittar inte! Ingen kan säga att jag har tjuvtittat på prinsessan. Jag kom inte hit för att tjuvtitta eller göra någonting annat osedligt, jag skulle bara undersöka en lönngång…", sade Jago.

"Du kan ta det lugnt, Jago", sade Jasmin i ett äckligt överlägset tonfall och rufsade ut hans turban precis som hennes far brukade göra. "Jag vet att du inte är en riktig man, så jag bryr mig uppriktigt sagt inte om ifall du ser mig oklädd. Men det går ju knappast att förklara den saken för eunuckerna, eller hur?"

Jago rös medan han tog händerna från ögonen och började rätta till sin turban. "Vad vill du att jag skall göra?", frågade han prinsessan.

"Du skall visa mig lönngången," svarade hon.

En liten stund senare kröp Jago ut ur lönngången med prinsessan Jasmin tätt efter sig. Innan han var helt igenom var det någon som hårdhänt slet honom ut ur gången och smällde igen luckan i ansiktet på Jasmin.

Det var Jafar. Han drog hastigt med sig Jago några meter från lönngången och gav honom sedan en rungande örfil. "Sade jag inte åt dig att du skulle gå hem?!", röt Jafar.

"Du sade inte att jag inte fick gå ut", sade Jago.

"Var tyst och följ med mig nu", sade Jafar. Sedan gick de till Jafars hemliga laboratorium. Väl där grälade Jafar lågmält på Jago en ganska lång stund för tilltaget att ta sig in i haremet. Fattade inte Jago att det var farligt?, och så vidare. Han lät mest som en förälder som drivits till stränghet av sin oro. Sedan rätade Jafar på sig och sade att de hade arbete att uträtta.


	11. För sent

11. För sent.

Abis Mal och hans män skyndade sig till stadsporten, men den hade ändå stängts när de kom fram. "Tusan också!", sade Abis Mal.

"Vad gör vi nu?", sade en av de andra. "De kommer hinna bli stympade eller avrättade innan nästa tillfälle", sade ytterligare en annan.

Abis Mal hyssjade. "Jag försöker muta oss in. Det borde inte bli något problem i det här korrupta landet", sade han och började sedan banka på porten.

Just den vakt som Abis Mal lockade fram var dock inte korrupt. Han frågade ilsket vem Abis Mal var som försökte muta honom och vad de skulle göra som var så brådskande, och när Abis Mal försökte öka mutan kände vakten plötsligt igen honom och slog larm så att de måste fly.

I fängelsehålan satt Cassim och tänkte över sitt liv, som han hade ägnat åt äventyr och skattjakter och röveri. På en resa till Europa hade han funnit sin första hustru, närmare bestämt var det i Katalonien. Hon hade höljt med honom till Agrabah och de hade fått en liten dotter. Flickan kunde både katalanska och agrabanska.

Sedan hade hans fru dött, och sorgen hade gjort honom rastlös. Han hade gift om sig med en kristen kvinna (Cassim var själv kristen och sökte alltså i första hand bland sina trosfränder) som skulle kunna ta hand om Sadira, som dottern hette, och gett sig av på en galen skattjakt som slutade katastrofalt. Sedan hade han blivit en av de Disciplinerade Rövarna. Det var väldigt länge sedan han träffade sin dotter. Han försökte minnas hur hon såg ut då han lämnat henne, och räkna ut hur hon gammal hon var nu.

"Lilla Sadira, hoppas att Rasmiya tar väl hand om henne", mumlade han för sig själv.

"Kan du sluta prata om din dotter?! Jag skiter fullständigt i henne!", sade Salouk trots att Cassim inte alls tyckte att han hade pratat mycket om henne. Han brukade anstränga sig att inte prata om sin familj för att inte Salouk skulle bli arg eller börja retas.

Cassim stönade och rörde lite på sig. Han och Salouk satt fastspända i ett slags handbojor som satt fast i väggen, så som fångar brukade i agrabanska fängelser. Man behövde inte sitta särskilt länge i sådana förrän det började göra ont i armarna av den stela ställning det tvingades in i.

Cassim önskade att han hade stannat kvar hos Rasmiya och Sadira. De hade kunnat vara lyckliga, och även om han skulle bli tvungen att försörja dem på vanligt tråkigt hederligt arbete när de hade levt upp skatten han hittat i Pyrenéerna (under samma resa som han mött Sadiras mor) så skulle det ändå vara långt mycket bättre än det här.

Cassim undrade hur det hade blivit som det hade blivit, hur han själv hade blivit som han blivit. Hur det kom sig att han vantrivdes så svårt med vanligt arbete och lockas så starkt av sådant som var äventyrligt. Han brukade tänka att det förmodligen låg i hans blod. Hans morfar hade deltagit som frivillig i ett krig och dött. Hans far hade varit en okänd resenär som förfört hans mor och sedan försvunnit. Han hade haft en kusin och dubbelgångare som hette Mustafa och som var en dervisch som bara kunde intressera sig för religion och nöjen.

Mustafa och hans fru var också döda nu, hade han fått veta flera år efter att det hände. Han undrade hur det hade gått för Mustafas son Aladdin. (Att Aladdin hade en bror visste han inte ens).

Men nu var det för sent att återvända och ta hand om familjen, tänkte Cassim uppgivet. Snart skulle han bli halshuggen, eller ännu värre, avhuggen en hand och en fot så att han blev krympling för resten av livet om han inte förblödde.

* * *

Agrabanska: Det agrabanska språket är i den här berättelsen en blandning av arabiska och fornagrabanska. Utifrån filmsekvenser på olika språk föreställer jag mig att agrabanska låter förvånansvärt likt hebreiska. Fornagrabanskan skall föreställa ett uråldrigt språk som skrivs med kilskrift och som ingen vet riktigt hur det uttalas.


End file.
